i quit
by lustyprisca
Summary: mai is quits 2 days into valentine's day. everyone disperses. what happens next
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Naru and the gang were at a haunted house trying to exorcise and ghost which was taking resident there. Naru and Mai were having their usual argument.

Mai asked.

'There is no other way to get the ghost to leave except we use that method.' Naru said.

'You can't be serious. Who knows what will happen to the members of the family.'

'We have no other choice. The job will be done is that not good enough?'

'You really don't care what happens to the people leaving here as long as you get the job done. Naru I really hate you. I really really do.

Naru was tired of hearing that. She really hates me. Who does she think she is? I don't care what she thinks. Suddenly Naru snaps.

'I don't give a damn what you think. I hate you too. I re4ally do. You came in here barely one year into the business and you feel you can tell me what to do. I don't even know why I keep you around. You are nothing but a burden. You slow down all my work. I was doing just fine until I met you.'

Everyone in the room was shocked. Naru had never exploded like that before. Sure he had gotten angry before but isn't he always angry. Mai was the most surprised of them all. _He hates me. He just told me he hates me. He doest want me around. I am a burden to him. _

The room was silent for almost 5 minutes. Bou-san spoke up first. 'Well, who knew Naru could shout like that now lets find a way to exorcise that ghost before thing become any worse.'

Mai bowed her head and said, 'I am sorry for being a burden to you. You were obviously better off without me. Come to think of it I always slow you all down. And I always get hurt which means excess expenses since I cant even pay for my own medical bills. I am really sorry and I promise never to do it again.' Everyone thought the matter was over and were giving sighs of relief. Then suddenly Mai brings her head up and looks straight at Naru with tears in her eyes and says, 'I quit.'

i hope you like it. please read and review. this is my first


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT BUT IF I DID, MASAKO WON'T BE A CHARACTER.**

I WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE THAT SENT IN REVIEWS. IT WOULD BE NICE TO GET MORE.

_The exorcism went on perfectly like I knew it would. _Naru thought. _Mai is always complaining and worrying over nothing. Anyway I am sure she will be back by tomorrow._

* * *

The Next Day: February 13

Naru walks into his office in the morning. The normal people were already there. Bou-san, Ayako, john, Masako and Lin who was typing away on a computer.

'I have told you all not to use this office as a cafe. State your business. If you have none the please use the door.'

'Mai, tea'. He did not receive any reply so he said it again. 'Mai, tea.' He still did not receive a reply and asked 'isn't Mai here yet? That girl, she is late again. One of these days I will fire her.'

'You are already too late to do that, Naru-Bou.' Said Takigawa

'Yeah Naru have you forgotten already. Mai quit yesterday.' said john.

The sudden realization that John was not joking almost made him scream. Just then Yatsuhara came in. 'is it true Naru? Did Mai really quit? How could you let her quit? Are you crazy?'

Naru had recovered from the shock while Yatsuhara was babbling. He turned his back and said. 'Masako, tea.' And he closed his door.

Ayako came in knowing there was no need to knock since Naru won't have answered. 'Naru we actually came to talk to you about Mai. I think you need to go apologize to her. She did not deserve the way you shouted at her.' As usual Naru continued to read his file like no one was even talking to him.

'Fine! If you don't want to go we won't force you to. Guys lets go.'

As they were about to leave Bou-san turned and spoke to Naru. It seems you don't feel sorry for what you have done. Upon all Mai has done for you to make you happy. Even if she has to loose her self respect. As long as you were content she was happy. She treated us like family and you go and shout on her like that. I just can't understand you. If you can treat Mai so harshly I wonder what is in store for the rest of us. I am sorry Naru. But I can't take this anymore. I don't want you calling me for any other cases. I didn't do it for the money, _**shibuya-san. **_I did it because I liked that feeling I got from hanging out with all of you. But if one member is kicked out we are not complete. Good-bye shibuya-san, gosh tomorrow is even Valentine's Day. '

'I am sorry too, Naru. But I won't work until Mai is back. You probably won't need us. You were doing just fine till we came along. Who knows, maybe we even slow you down,' Ayako said. 'Mai was the only one who actually needs the money and also the comfort of a family and you have successfully driven her away. I wonder if you have a heart sometimes. And upon all she gave up for you. I could cry for her.'

'I am sorry shibuya-san but I as well', said John.

'Sorry Naru, said Masako turning her face away.

'I feel sick. I am leaving.'Yatsuhara said.

Naru looked up and said, 'if that is all you have to say then please leave my office!

They all filed out silently. Naru turned to Lin,' aren't you going to go too?' he asked in a non-chalant attitude.

'I would have but I don't work for you, Naru. I work for your parents.' He turned and continued his typing.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have drafted chapter two. But I don't want to publish it yet. But here is a preview

_**I can't tell them I live in a tent...**_

_**...I am sorry but there is no job opening...**_

_**...am I going to choke to death, Naru!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I am sorry on being slow on writing. I am actually not a fast typist. I have the draft so this evening. It is 7pm where I am do later on in the evening I would have finished typing it. I want to thank all those that reviewed. I have been looking for a site like this for so long. I also want to start another story in ghost hunt but I will tell you when the story is clear in my mind. Thank you and Godspeed


	4. Chapter 4

I want to apologize for being late. And also the preview I wrote was just to lead you off track. Sorry tee-hee!!!! Hope you like it. And I don't own ghost hunt if I did I won't be a writing a fan fiction. Like, duh!!!!

* * *

_I can't believe I quit. Now how will I survive? Rent is due in 2 weeks. I used all my money to buy gifts for Valentine's Day and I was just thinking of asking Naru for a raise. My life cannot get any worse._ As Mai steps through the gates that make up her apartment building she sees smoke. She asks the crowd what had happened and they told her that room 304 was on fire. Mai laughed to herself. _There is no way room 304 can be on fire. That is my room._ She walks forward and finds her room ablaze. Then, she fainted.

* * *

Naru sits at home thinking of all he had lost in one day. He had lost his assistant, his psychics and worst of all his respect. _I can't believe Lin spoke to me in that tone of voice. I think its best I leave here. I can't find Gene anywhere. There is no clue linking him to this place. I guess I will move to Nagoya. I feel so sad for some reason. Well at least as I am going I won't need to tell anybody._

'Lin, pack your things and all the equipment. We are moving to Nagoya. I will be calling the airline for tickets. We will be living in 2 days. There are no jobs so we have nothing to hold us back.'

Lin walked into the room.

'Are you serious, Noll? You want to move an entire office with just the two of us to Nagoya.'

'Yes, Lin. The only reason we are here is to find gene. We have found absolutely nothing so far. Is there any reason why we must stay?'

'Of course there is a reason to stay. The team, John-san, Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san. Will you leave them behind?'

'In case you have forgotten they have all quit.'

'Well what about Taniyama-san. Will you leave her behind?'

The thought of leaving Mai behind was so painful. He wondered why? '

'In case you have forgotten, Lin, she was the first to quit.'

'But Noll-. I will not here another word, Lin. All of them abandoned me. Mai left. For no reason. Suddenly tears were falling out of his eyes. They left me, Lin. They did. I didn't fire them, they left. Mai abandoned me. Why? Because she thought I was inadequate. I could not do a job without killing people like I have ever killed anyone before. She doesn't trust me. I think this is all for the best Lin.'

In all his life Lin has worked with the Davis family he has never seen Naru cry. Even when he found out his other half was killed in a hit and run, he never shed a tear. But the thought of his friends leaving him is doing so much damage to him.

'I am sorry Naru. I will go pack the equipment and things.'  
Lin left the room. Naru sat down. _Oh gosh I am crying. Just what I need. Pity from Lin._ Naru went to his computer to see if he will find any good place to stay in Nagoya.

* * *

Mai woke up. _This is not my apartment. Where am I?_  
'Oh hello Taniyama-san. How are you?'  
Koichi from her class was staring at her.  
'Hey Koichi. How are you and what am I doing in your apartment?'  
' Oh you fainted so I brought you in.'  
'You could have just taken me to my apartment. I am o the 3rd floor. You are on the 5th.'  
' I am sorry to say this but your apartment was on fire. I am not sure if there was much to salvage but I told the police that you would go through the stuff once you have woken up.'  
Then it dawned on Mai the reason she fainted in the first place. Her home has been burnt. She had nowhere to go. She had no job. Nothing. Mai began to shake. She couldn't believe everything dear to her in the world were gone. She had no home, no job, and no friends. She was living such a sad life.  
'Mai please stop crying. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I am sure you will make it. You have that great paying job and all. The price for the damages can't be that much. Please stop crying.'  
'Thank you Koichi but I will be fine. Thanks. I will go somewhere else but thank you for the offer. I will just go and check my thing now.'  
'Should I come with you?'  
'No don't worry. I can manage on my own. Thanks Koichi.'  
Mai took the stairs to her apartment. It didn't seem too bad but she was told she can't stay there. Something about a broken gas pipe. If she didn't have a place to go they can offer a place at a low rate. She thanked them but declined. She took a few things that she needed and left, she went to the park. She saw all the children playing. She felt joy at that. Then parents came to take their children away. Her heart cut at that very moment. She had no parents to take her home. Heck, she had no home now. It was evening and she decided to spend the night at the park. Tomorrow she would go and look for a new job. She drifted off to sleep on the park bench. She dreamt of dream Naru aka Gene (but Mai had no idea of this but for easy writing I will use Gene). The dream was in a beach in the middle of the afternoon. Gene was still wearing his black attire. He smiled fondly at Mai and told her to come. Mai smiled. She walked up to Gene. Gene gave her a hug. Mai was first shocked but then she softened up and began to cry. She cried till she felt she could not cry anymore. Gene continually stroked her back until she stopped. They both sat on the beach with Mai cuddled up in Gene's arms.  
'Naru why is this happening to me? I have been a good child. I have never been mean enough to anyone to earn such punishment. Right, Naru?'  
Mai looked into Gene's eyes which were full of love and pity for his friend. He wished she wouldn't have to go through this pain. 'I wish I could stay with you forever. You are the only one I can trust. If it was not for you Naru I don't know what I would do. I think I will stop calling you Naru.'  
'Why the sudden change?'  
'Well for one thing you are not a narcissist and second of all, the name remind me of the real Naru. I hate him so much. But I know in my heart that is not true. I love him more than anything and anyone but he hates me. He insults me and treats me like dirt. He goes out with Masako for some unknown reason. I am beginning to think there is no reason. He probably loves her. But he can't love me. I am dumb, ugly and poor. I have no parents. I do badly in school. The exact opposite of Masako. I am not surprised he likes her anyway. It's just painful to know that he does not like me but merely tolerated me.'  
Fresh tears were about to fall from her eyes. Curse that Naru. Look at what he is doing to the girl. When I get to him I will give him a piece of my dead mind. 'So what name should I call you?'  
'Hmm... You can call me Gene.'  
'Well that name is definitely different. You like English names. That's cool. I like English names. My favourite English name is Oliver like the dickens book. You know that one right. Oliver Twist. The boy who asked for more. Mai started to laugh. Gene was happy that at least she seemed cheerful though very amazed that her favourite English name is his brother but there is no way he was going to mention that.  
'Mai, there are some things you will most likely find out in the near future and only Naru will be able to tell you. When you hear about it please forgive me.'  
'what are you talking about, Gene.'  
'It's already late. We can continue this conversation later.' With one last hug, Mai woke feeling very confused.'

* * *

Naru was packing up when suddenly he heard someone call his name.  
'Noll, Noll. If you don't answer me now you will regret it for the rest of your sorry life.'  
'yes, who is that? I can't see you.'  
'that's because you don't need to see me. Go lie down somewhere and sleep. This is going to be a very long reunion.'  
'reunion?' Naru had no idea who this strange person was but he decided to follow his instruction. Naru went to lie on a couch and soon drifted off to sleep. He was in a very dark place. Seems like a very lonely place. No one seems to be here. Suddenly he heard noise around him. Someone is here.  
'Show yourself! Then a person came out of the darkness. The face he stared at was the last face he thought he would ever see in his dreams.  
'Nii-...san...'  
'hello little brother how are you?'

* * *

Yes yes yes I have finished the chapter. I really am sorry for it to have taken so long for e to write this chapter but I think it is good. I have been really busy. Uni versity is not an easy place I must tell. Please if someone knows where I can get the ghost hunt manga for me for free I will be really happy. I am finding it hard to write since I don't know the deal with gene. If anyone has it and can send it to me through email I will be very happy. Thank you. 


End file.
